


Late

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Trashykawa being Best-Kawa, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Every moment spent with you is important to him.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"Iwa-chan! Good morning!" Oikawa cheerfully called out to his long time friend. Iwaizumi nodded, his features showing more than usual tiredness and fatigue. Oikawa pouted and he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired," the vice captain admitted as he scratched the back of his head. He yawned again and Oikawa tilted his head in question and the black-haired male responded, "I was up late last night talking to [L/N]."  
  
"Oh?" Oikawa responded. There was a slight tone of playfulness, but there was something else in there too. One that was more curious and honest concern. Iwaizumi turned, a soft smile on his lips, "She's gonna come visit us for this Friday's practice match."  
  
"Really?!" the setter exclaimed excitedly. His features lit up and Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa hummed, "We need to show her our best then. I'll be setting to you a lot Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi chuckled as he watched his friend excitedly chatter on about all the things the three of you had to do as soon as you were reunited again.  
  
***  
  
From: Hajime  
What time?  
  


From: [F/N]  
Probs the same time the team gets there, I'm just bussing with them  
I mean, I'm their manager and all-  
Should I ask my parents if I can sleep over at your place?  
I mean, well...  
>///< if you're okay with that.

Iwaizumi almost choked on his water at the last text. His fellow 3rd years on the volleyball team watched with amusement as his face flushed red and he frantically fumbled to type something coherent to you.

From: Hajime  
A sleepover?   
I can ask. I'll let you know by tonight.

He had never felt more thankful that you couldn't see how flustered he was. You'd never let go of it. And he sighs as he shuts off his screen again only to face his friends and their smug expression. His expression darkened, and they all turned away. Oikawa flashed a smile at him, "You and [F/N]-chan are so cute together."

"Shut up Trashykawa!"

***

Iwaizumi was restless. It's been too long since he's last saw you in person. From the few and sparse video chats the two of you had, he knew you were still okay. Albeit tired from the mental and physical workload of school, but still okay. But he was certain you were still breathtakingly beautiful. Your eyes were still as bright, and they still formed an adorable eye smile with each giggle or laughter. Your lips looked just as soft ~~he hoped they were still as soft as before~~. 

He was impatiently waiting for the announcement that the other team has arrived. And after practicing his spikes and jump serves a bit more, the gym door slid open as the familiar practice uniforms of Dateko appeared.

He spots you immediately, and a soft smile almost takes over his features. But he sees the seriousness on your expression that clashed with the mirth in your eyes. As much as you wanted to see Iwaizumi and how much more impressive he's become; you were proud of the volleyball team you were the manager of. You watched as the new manager helped out and you smiled fondly at the second year. 

"[L/N]-senpai," Futakuchi casually approached you and he sighed, "You only came because of your boyfriend, huh?"

You smirked and you drawled, "Perhaps."

The new captain shook his head and he responded, "We'll do our best as always."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Kenji," you patted his back as you walked past him and he almost wanted to laugh at the look of slight agitation on the opposing team's wing spiker. He turned to his team, and they all looked at him expectantly.

"Let's play a good match!"

***

Much like they had expected, Aoba Johsai's team play and their coordination with each other was more than impressive. They cheered as they won yet another practice match and the Dateko members faced their final penalty.

It was a long day of practice, but both teams felt as though they learned a lot from it. You spoke briefly to the coach and the manager before laughing and waving good bye to them as they left the gym. You had already informed Aoba Johsai's coach of your lingering presence and you watched as they cleaned up. 

You quietly slipped out the door to watch your actual team head back home as they all waved to you. Your small smile was ever present on your lips and you turned around, only to be face to face with Oikawa and his happy and bright smile.

"Tooru!"

"[F/N]-chan!" he responded as he gave you a quick hug before looking around. You laughed and he sheepishly smiled, "Iwa-chan would probably bite my head off."

"Mm, I don't think he will. Hajime isn't that mean."

"To you."

"Right."

The small talk between you and Oikawa only lasted for a few minutes before the gym doors all slid open as the remaining members came out. You've never met the underclassmen, only knowing Hanamaki and Matsukawa outside of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. You had greeted them politely, but the way your eyes fidgeted in search of Iwaizumi was obvious as the remaining members slowly left you alone to wait for your boyfriend.

You frowned at what took him so long, but soon the familiar feeling of his arms wrapped around your waist and pulling you, spinning you around so you were facing him filled you with laughter and love.

"Hajime!" 

"Hey," he responded, a small and soft smile on his features. Your hands immediately cupped his face and you squished his cheeks slightly, "Hey you."

"I've missed you," you added in a soft whisper. His eyes widen by a fraction and then soften again and he chuckles, "I've missed you too."

He leans forward, his forehead resting against yours. Your nose barely touches his and you feel him tighten his embrace around you before gently pressing his lips against your forehead.

"I know it's late, but happy birthday [F/N]."

You smiled brightly, before laughing and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Thank you Hajime!"

**Author's Note:**

> ROFL. So I'm more than a month or so late. But this is dedicated to my partner in crime, Greenwolves 
> 
> The original idea I had ended up getting scrapped and I completely forgot about this. Sorry babe. ;; 
> 
> But! Happy belated birthday!! <3 <3 I absolutely love you and all your cuteness. ohoho. You're adorable.
> 
> I couldn't kidnap Iwaizumi for you, but instead I gave him straight to you. Does this work? LOLOL.


End file.
